Bobby Loves Jack
by christa-jean chan
Summary: Bobby and Jack spend some much needed time together. Slash, Bobby/Jack, male-male sex


Jack looked at Bobby and smiled openly

Jack Loves Bobby, or is it that Bobby Loves Jack?

By: MonkeyChan

Jack looked at Bobby and smiled openly. He was excited Bobby was home for once. Bobby, his favorite brother, his lover. It had been 6 months since he'd last seen him and he wasn't sure if anything had changed in their relationship.

"Hey, Jackie." Bobby said as he walked into the room. He shut the door and locked it. He moved to the bed and sat on the edge. "How was school?"

"Ok…but it was long. I spent all day waiting just so I could see you. I wasn't sure if you were actually coming." Jack said softly as he looked up through his bangs, grinning slightly.

"Ahh…so you missed me?" Bobby teased in his normal bantering manner. "You little Fairy."

"Knock it off Bobby. You're as much a fairy as I am." Jack said nudging him with his foot.

"Hey!" Bobby said as he reached out and grabbed Jackie's foot pulling him by it. Jack let out a yelp and kicked at Bobby as he laughed.

"Let go." He said as he laughed as Bobby started to tickle his foot.

"Aww…is the little Fairy ticklish?" Bobby asked.

"Let…go…man." Jack gasped out.

"No…." Bobby laughed as he continued to tickle Jack.

"Bobby…" Jack whimpered as he fought to catch his breath.

Bobby finally relented and let him go. He moved and laid beside Jack wrapping an arm around him. "I missed my Jackie." He said as he nuzzled Jack's neck.

"Missed you too, Bobby." Jack said as he turned into Bobby's embrace and held him tightly as he breathed in his scent. "More than you can imagine." Jack closed his eyes and drifted into the most restful sleep he had had in the longest time. Bobby watched him sleep for several minutes before he too fell asleep.

Several hours they awoke to someone knocking on the door. "Boy's wake up, dinner is ready." Evelyn said smiling to herself.

Jack groaned as he sat up stretching. Bobby smiled as he stood up and stretched. "That was the best sleep I've had in a long time."

"I know; me too." Jack said as he got up and moved to hug Bobby. He hugged him tightly and kissed him gently. "Come on, let's go eat."

They headed to the kitchen and sat at the table on either side of their mother. Angel was still in the service and Jerry had long since moved in with Camille since she was pregnant.

"Look's great Ma." Bobby said as he took in the sight of home cooked food.

They said grace and began to eat. "I'm glad you came home Bobby. I've missed you." She said as she placed her hand on his.

"Missed you too, Ma. I promise I'll stick around this time." He said.

"I hope so." She smiled as she shot a glance to Jack and winked.

Jack blushed and hid his face by looking down and observing them through his hair.

After dinner Jack and Bobby did the dishes for Evelyn. Jackie washed them and Bobby dried them.

"Want to go out tonight?" Bobby asked Jack.

"No…I wanna stay in with you." Jack said with a teasing smile.

Bobby grinned and kept drying the dishes. Once finished they headed up to Jack's room. Jack shut and locked the door, standing in front of it looking at Bobby who stood before him.

"God you're beautiful." Bobby said as he moved forward and pinned Jackie to the door. He put a hand on either side of Jack's head and kissed him gently. Jack groaned and pulled him closer by wrapping his hands around his head and twining his hands into Bobby's hair.

Bobby smirked widely as he leaned in and closed the distance between the two of them kissing Jack passionately on the lips. Jack gasped and moved so that one leg was wrapped around Bobby's waist and his hands moved from Bobby's hair to his shoulders. Scratches were left in their wake as he dragged them down Bobby's back in rapture. Bobby groaned and moved his mouth down to Jack's neck and suckled a hickey.

"SHIT!" Jack cried out as he moved his head to the side giving him more room.

"What was that, princess?" Bobby asked.

"Don...don't start with that shit." Jack asked as he gripped Bobby tighter.

"Alright, alright, don't get your panties in a twist." Bobby said with his trademark smirk.

"Bobby!" Jack groaned.

Bobby grinned and pulled Jack to the bed, pushing him down on it. He stood and removed their clothes before falling on top of Jack and kissing him deeply.

"You gonna take me Bobby?" Jack asked and smiled up at his older brother.

"Yeah, I'm gonna take you…..to the moon and back." Bobby said smiling.

Jack groaned and arched up in desperation. Bobby relented and smiled as he moved down and lifted Jack's legs. He moved and pressed a lubed finger inside of him as his mouth began to suckle at Jack's left nipple. Jack gasped and arched up then down not sure which way to go.

"Bobby Please…..stop teasing me…." Jack gasped out.

Bobby added another finger as he ignored Jack's pleas. He smiled down at him as he moved his fingers deep, brushing his prostate. Jack keened and Bobby kissed him deeply. "I love you so much." He whispered.

"Love…you….too…" Jack gasped out with a small smile as he gasped.

Bobby removed his fingers and lubed his aching shaft. "Ready love?"

"Yes…please…" Jack whispered softly.

Bobby slowly pressed forward and slid inside of Jack. Jack cried out and pressed down urging him deeper. It was hard to tell where he began and Bobby ended, but at that particular point he didn't care.

"Please Bobby, move." Jack arched and tried to get the man above him to move.

Bobby leaned down and pressed his lips to Jack's as he began to move. Slowly he gained speed, pressing deeper and deeper into Jack in search of completion. Jack's long neglected erection was being stimulated against Bobby's stomach causing him to gasp and cry out in surprise as his climax plowed into him by surprise. Bobby moved a few more times before he too succumb to orgasm.

"Bobby?" Jack whispered.

"What is it Baby?" Bobby asked.

"You're heavy." Jack said as he looked up at Bobby tired and sated and oh so happy.

Bobby smiled softly as he gasped for air and pulled out slowly, rolling to the side. Jack smiled softly as he moved into Bobby's arms and slowly fell asleep. Bobby kissed his head and fell asleep as well.

Waking a few hours later Jack moved to feel for Bobby but felt nothing but mattress. "Bobby?"

"Over here." Bobby whispered as he stood by the window smoking a cigarette and looking at a photo album in the full moon light.

Jack stood and walked over to him sitting behind him and wrapping his arms around his waist as he pressed his forehead into Bobby's shoulder a moment before rising and kissing it gently. "Whatcha looking at?" Jack asked peering over his shoulder.

"You and me." He said with a smile. "When we first got together till a few months ago." He continued as he closed the book. "I meant what I said Jackie. I'm staying for good this time."

"I'll hold you to that Bobby." Jack said with a smile as he tuned Bobby's face and kissed him gently on the mouth.


End file.
